(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fixing structure applicable to multiple sizes of storage device, and more particularly to a fixing structure comprising an enclosure having an interior forming an accommodation space, which when used in combination with structural arrangement provided therein, is capable of accommodating storage devices of different sizes therein and a lid connected to the enclosure to allow for easy insertion of a storage device into the enclosure to achieve a fixed condition between a connector mounted inside the enclosure and the storage device so as to prevent damages resulting from influences of external forces.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Storage devices that are classified as 2.5″ hard disk drives include solid-state drives (SSDs) and traditional hard disk drives (HDDs) and may have multiple sizes of thickness between 7 to 15 millimeters. Most of the old fashion enclosures generally provide no space for accommodating a 2.5″ hard disk drive. A user has to purchases an additional hard disk rack or an adaption device that is generally capable of accommodating various sizes of different types of 2.5″ hard disk drive and screws are commonly needed for fixing the 2.5″ hard disk drive to such a device for being converted into an outline size equivalent to a 3.5″ hard disk drive for being installed in a 3.5″ hard disk rack. This is surely inconvenient.
Some later developed devices overcome such problems by providing a hard disk fixing rack that requires no fastening with screws and can support multiple sizes of 2.5″ hard disk drives. However, these devices do not allow for securely fixing of the hard disk drives therein primarily due to hard disk drives of different sizes are retained in position through being biased by springs in combination with accessories, which allows for expansion of the applicable range to hard disk drive sizes. This arrangement, however, is easily affected by external forces to get detached or shifted in position, eventually leading to the damage of components that are electrically connected to or even the hard disk drive itself. Further, a long term use would readily causes elastic fatigue of the spring, making it losing the function thereof. Thus, it is desired to have a design that allows for securely fixing a hard disk drive, has excellent durability, and is convenient to use.